Clases de primeros auxilios
by Iskha
Summary: Quien iba a imaginar que podía surgir el amor en las aullas...y más con una mujer asi...:p


-Y para hacer una traqueotomía, se debe seccionar entre el tiroides y el cricoides y blah…blah…blah…

"¿Por ser demasiado impulsivo…? ¿Por ser independiente?... ¿Por que pronto seré el capitán de la división 9? (No sueñes…¬¬) No le encuentro la explicación…T.T Entonces… ¿A qué se debe este castigo?

-Perdone, Unohana-san, ¿podría repetir lo último?

-Por supuesto Kira –kun

"Pelota ¬¬"

-Gracias

"¿Y esa sonrisita? ¿De qué vas, Kira?"

-Psss…Kira…-susurró a su compañero.

Kira dejó de atender un momento y le miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Qué buen culo tiene la profe ¿eh?

-¡Baka! Cállate, estoy escuchando.

-Ya lo veo…estás hipnotizado…

-Al menos, Hisagui-kun, Kira-kun está escuchando además de estar hipnotizado con mi trasero.- intervino Unohana con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡E-eso no es verdad, profesora!- tartamudeó el chico rubio, nervioso.

-Está bien Kira-kun, usted y Hinamori-san pueden irse. Hisagui-kun, quédese un momento, tengo que hablar con usted.

"¡Mierda! Y los otros se van tan tranquilos… ¿Y ese gesto, Kira? ¡Pagarás por esto!"

-Kira…límpiate la baba antes de salir, que no quiero resbalarme con tu rastro.

Kira enrojeció, no se sabía si de rabia o de vergüenza, pero Momo le puso una mano en el brazo y le tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué toca ahora Kira?

-…Mierda…Defensa con Kempachi, y aun no se me han curado los moratones de la semana pasada.

Ambos salieron y les dejaron solos. Hisagui permanecía sentado en aquella ridícula silla, mientras Unohana borraba la pizarra.

"¿No me va ha sermonear? ¿Sólo me va a dejar aquí sentado?"

El chico se levantó con ánimo de marcharse a la siguiente clase, aunque no le apetecía nada dar defensa con el bruto de Zaraki Kempachi…

-¿Ya se va, Hisagui-kun?

-Para no hacer nada…

-¿Ha tomado nota de lo que hemos dado hoy?

-No

-Bien

"¿Bien?, ¿ya está?...que mujer más rara."

-Aunque…Unohana-san, podría usted aprobarme-dijo algo pensativo, rascándose la nuca.- Tómeselo como un favor personal.

-Eso es imposible.

"¡Mierda!"

Se colocó insinuante, apoyado en su pupitre y susurró:

-Entonces… ¿podría hacer algo para que me aprobara? Es importante.

-Dadas las circunstancias y que tengo más o menos 100 años más que tú…no.

-¿Qué importa la edad?

-Casi podría ser tu madre, ¿te acostarías con tu madre?

Hisagui se rió entre dientes.

"Esta es la mía"

-Si está como usted sí.

Terminó de borrar la pizarra y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

-Está bien, hemos terminado, se puede ir.

"¿Cómo? Se resiste… ¡Esta es la primera vez que me pasa esto! ¡Piensa Hisagui! A esta me la tiro seguro…"

Se separó del pupitre y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a la profesora, que recogía sus papeles despreocupada. Pasó su mano por su cara en una caricia que hizo que Unohana le mirase.

-¿está segura de que no quiere replantearse la idea?... ¿Mami?- susurró con una mirada picarona.

La sonrisa de ella se acentuó.

-¿De verdad te gusta mi trasero?

La pregunta fue como una jarra de agua fría.

-S…sí- no pudo decir más, no esperaba esa reacción de la profesora.

-Bien, puede irse.- dijo mientras alzaba la carpeta completamente colocada ya.

-¿Eh? No me voy a ir…-estaba algo confuso.

-Nos vemos Hisagui-kun

Rodeó la mesa y atravesó la sala para salir. Hisagui saltó la mesa hábilmente y para agarrar de la muñeca a la profesora, que se dio la vuelta bruscamente y dejó caer todos los papeles por el suelo.

El chico la atrajo y la agarró por la cintura, cerrando la puerta con la mano libre con llave.

-Hisagui-kun…respete a sus mayores.

-Sí profe- se agachó y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

Unohana no se movió y Hisagui enterró la cara en su cuello, besándolo quizá demasiado fuerte. De repente una oleada de reiatsu le hizo apartarse. Miró a la mujer y ella le sonrió amable.

-Vas a llegar tarde.

-¿Ya no me tratas de tú?

-¿Tú tampoco?

Hisagui le dedicó una media sonrisa y después la atrajo más para besarla.

Miró la hora: "Ya seguro que no llego a clase de defensa"

Llevaba allí metido tres horas, el ambiente estaba condensado y hacía calor, pero aun así no intentó apartar a la profesora sentada sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Ella abrió los ojos y dejo algo cansada con la cabeza en su pecho:

-Vas a llegar tarde…

-Desde luego, son las tres y media. No voy a llegar ni a comer, pero no me importa, no tengo hambre.

-Si no aparezco por la división aquello será un caos.

-Profesora…

-¿Mmmmm?

-¿No te molesta que te llame así?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Por que lo soy.

"Joder es cierto, me he acostado con mi profesora, aunque a esto no se le puede llamar acostarse…"

-¿Voy a aprobar la asignatura?

-No

-¡¿No?! En ese caso….tendré que repetir de curso

-Hisagui-kun- dijo sin abrir los ojos- es absolutamente necesario que repitas


End file.
